


Awake

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Luther watches Zlatko collect his first omega.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She’s starting to get cold feet.

It’s unusual for an android—they’re programmed to _obey_ , to listen to and _trust_ all humans regardless of the order, and those that become deviant are always still too new to emotions to be anything but naïve. Luther knows what’s coming because he’s seen it a dozen times, but they never seem to have any inkling—they follow Zlatko right down to the basement even though all the signs are there. Luther follows, because he has no choice. Every now and then, a small part of him whispers _why?_ He thinks _maybe he doesn’t want to._ But then his primary program flares to life and wipes out all other directives. Luther is his master’s puppet, all tied up in strings.

Kara’s cut her strings and, for once, seems to realize that Zlatko’s going to tie new ones to her wrists and ankles. She hesitates on the bottom step of the steep staircase. She shouldn’t have emotions—no android should—but Luther can see her _fear_. Zlatko has to reach back for her hand and give her a tug. He doesn’t even try to coax her. He doesn’t use her name, though she gave it so freely. Luther can see the excitement in his master’s eyes—this is his first omega. All the others have been betas, a few alphas—Luther is an alpha. Kara’s so much _smaller_ than him, than Zlatko even, short and slender with big, wide eyes and the smell of perfume to her synthetic skin. She probably goes through _heats_ , turns all warm and wet, becomes needy and desperate for her owner’s touch. It occurs to Luther that she’ll have nothing to build a nest with if Zlatko throws her in a cage.

Zlatko drags her towards the back, around the corner. She sweeps over the cells and must see flickers of burnt flesh through the bars. Omegas are supposed to be _empathetic_ , android ones too in their own way, so maybe she senses all the pain around her. She finally speaks—“I... I changed my mind. I don’t need my tracker removed. I’ll just—”

“Of course you do,” Zlatko rolls right over her. “You don’t want those scary humans finding you, do you? Pretty little omega like you... you’re much safer here...”

Kara shakes her head. She resists, and even though she’s small, she’s _strong_ —still metal and plastic instead of flimsy human bones. She plants her feet squarely on the ground, but Zlatko grabs at her with his grubby paws and pulls her forward, hissing, “Come, now, don’t be difficult—”

“No, please—”

“Shut up! I’m trying to help you!” He lies so easily. Kara gives a sudden jerk and flies out of his grip. 

She whirls around and races for the exit, only to run straight into Luther’s body. The reverberation nearly sends her flying back, except he grabs her tiny shoulders in his massive hands and steadies her. She looks up at him, terrified, _trembling_ , her omega pheromones calling out to his alpha nature. He’s not supposed to have those protocols anymore. Zlatko disabled them. But she’s so beautiful and _she needs his help_ , and the grid comes up again—the angry red one that orders him to _follow his mission_ , but Kara whispers, “ _Please_.”

She hits something inside of him. It’s like she’s reached right into his chest and squeezed out all his thirium. He chokes, and his imprint barrels forward, resisting that wall of Zlatko’s orders. He sees new letters: _protect the omega._

Zlatko lunges for her, but Luther quickly steps around her, one hand reaching out to hold his master back and the other flying to the nearest sell. He deftly flicks open the lock—a simple action none of them have managed before because of all Zlatko’s programming. Luther’s overwriting all of it. He grabs Zlatko’s arm, and Zlatko gasps out in pain, shrieking his surprise and rage, but Luther doesn’t listen. He shoves Zlatko into the cage, and it’s _so easy_. Zlatko’s weak and unarmed, and Luther is a mammoth built for heavy labour. He watches Zlatko fly to the ground. The other androids converge all around him. 

Luther doesn’t wait to hear Zlatko’s screams. He grabs Kara’s hand and guides her quickly to the stairs, not having to drag her, because she follows on her own. They take a few steps away from the top of the landing, and Zlatko’s bloody cries echo up, but muffled with the distance. Kara looks at him. She’s still quivering, just not as hard. 

Suddenly, Luther’s empty. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. He just defied the only thing he exists for: _serve Zlatko._ But he opens his mouth and somehow says, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let him take you that far.”

Kara parts her rosy lips, closes them, and steps forward, arms open. She latches onto Luther, her cheek cushioned on his chest, her arms tight around his middle. The embrace is so tender, so _warm_ ; she produces heat like none of the betas or alphas ever have. The sensation is new, prickling, and wonderful. Even without protocols, he finds himself adapting, his instincts filling in the holes. He splays one hand against her back and lifts the other to her head, gently petting through her silken hair. He murmurs, “It’s okay now, Kara, I’ll protect you.” And he means it with every fibre of his being. 

Kara sighs, “ _Thank you._ ”


End file.
